the daughter of a demon
by Mynte730
Summary: Amaya was alone in the land of Fiore, traveling the land not having a place to stay in mind. Amaya has had a rough past which led to her believe that no one was trustworthy and all she needed was herself. After what seemed like years Amaya had stopped in the town of Magnolia where that stop was one that would change her life.
1. Chapter 1

As I was running through the alley way, throwing glances behind my shoulder. I ducked behind a bin and held my breath, listening. not even a minute later i heard footsteps coming closer "come come wherever you are" a cold voice sneered took the risk and peeked over the edge, only to find no one was there. "boo." I jumped and looked behind me to see a tall sallow faced man with dark brown hair and eyes.

"trying to run, are we?" he sneered. Before I could do anything to get away he threw himself at me, pinning me against the wall. I struggled and kicked out at him in fear. "struggle and this happens" I saw a flash of silver followed by a sharp pain in my cheek. I grit my teeth, feeling a hot, sticky liquid oozing out from the cut. "let me go" the man smiled maliciously "now where is all the fun in that?" he grabbed my shirt and pulled it up (not all the way, perverts just to show the belly) he then proceeded to slowly move the knife closer. I gathered up some strength and kicked at him. He faltered a little but punched me in the jaw. "what did I say about struggling?!" he then stuffed some rag in my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I tried as hard as I could, but after a few tries, I realized no one would hear me.

The man moved the knife back to my stomach and began applying pressure, to the now bloody knife. As he Dragged it across my body I didn't dare look down, screaming from the pain. But no one could hear me, even if they did they wouldn't do anything.

After a few minutes I had enough. Feeling my arm change shape, I punched the man with a black scaly arm. With sharp claws on the end. The man fell back in surprise, blood welling up from cuts across his face. I was about to charge at him again. But I remembered a promise I made to someone and stopped. Turning my back to the man, looking down at my arm in disgust. It glowed and changed back into a very human looking arm.

I felt a splash of water hit my nose and looked up to see rain clouds forming. "great. This is just my luck." I growled as I pulled my hood over my head and ran towards the woods.

As I was walking through the woods I heard footstep behind me "haven't you had your fun." I muttered coldly, expecting the man to appear but to my surprise a woman stepped out. She had short white hair and dark blue eyes. I felt my body tense and I backed away. "who are you." I hissed, not taking my eyes off her. She smiled back at me. "your hurt and from the looks of it you don't have anywhere to go" I narrowed my eyes. "you didn't answer my question." I pulled my hood father up, hiding my face. "I'm lisana, a mage of fairy tail." she replied smilling.

I started backing away, and turned and started running only to run into someone, knocking us both over. "ow..." I muttered, rubbing a hand on where my head smacked a rock. "are you okay?" I looked up to see I woman getting to her feet, dusting dirt off her clothes.

"why should you care" she looked down at me with concern. "you should come back to the guild with us, what's your name" I got to my feet, causing my hood to fall off. "i do just fine on my own, and why should I tell you my name?" I snapped and turned to leave, but I felt someone grab my wrist. "come on lisana, we're going back to the guild now."

"h-hey! Let me go!" I pulled and pulled as she dragged me, but my efforts to pry her hand of me was useless. Then an idea popped in my head, she seemed nice. "ow, that hurts!" I exclaimed, putting on my best in pain face. She looked down at me. "with how much your struggling, I don't think it hurts." I scowled "just let me go! This is kidnapping!" I yelled as I was dragged up to a building. Lisana right behind us. She pushed the doors open and everyone in the room looked at me.

She let me go and I saw a little girl sitting with someone. "Nee-chan!" the little girl yelled as I stared in disbelief. "i knew I'd see you again" she ran up to me, and hugged me. I gasped in pain as her arm was across my stomach. "nee-chan Your hurt!" the little girl looked to where the knife had been. "bloods dripping out!" I felt all eyes on me as I pushed her hand away, backing up as I felt panic rising. Only to be stopped again by someone grabbing my hand again. "stop it!" I dug my heels into the ground. It was that same woman.

"wendy" she dragged me into a room with a row of beds and some medical stuff, where a woman with blue hair was sitting at a desk "Mira, who's that?" she asked as she turned to me. "she won't tell me her name, but she's hurt." the blue haired woman nodded. "don't touch me!" I hissed as she came closer. But she shoved something in my mouth and after a minute I started seeing double and everything went black.

…

Mira caught the girl as she fell back, surprised at how light she was. "put her on the bed" wendy motioned to one of the beds and Mira put the child down on it. She had a cut on her cheek as well as a bruise on her jaw.

"where all is she hurt?" wendy asked as she moved closer to the bed. "vivian seemed to know her, and saw blood dripping down from the side of her stomach." Wendy nodded and gingerly started to pull up the shirt (she again only pulled half of it you pervert) and froze her eyes widening, Mira looked over and gasped in horror. On the child's side was the word 'monster' cut into her skin.

Wendy immediately worked on trying to remove the cuts. As Mira took a closer look at the girl. She had long, white hair, almost exactly like Mira's, she also had a few more cuts and bruises, but nothing else as bad as the cut on her side. It made Mira sick just thinking about it.

When wendy finished healing the child she left to go inform the master. Mira took a seat next to the bed and watched as the child began to stir


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a dull ache in my head. As my eyes adjusted to the light I found myself in a strange room. Remembering what had happened I jumped out of the bed and walked over to a chair that had my jacket on it. Moving around I could feel that somehow my wounds had been healed.

Pulling my black jacket on I headed to the door, but before I could open it a group of teen and preteens busted in.

Stumbling back I tensed as they realized I was standing there. Then a girl with pink hair stepped forward.

"hi, my name is layla whats your name" she held out a hand for me to shake, but I ignored it. "why should I tell you" I replied coldly. She stared at me, taken aback. "hey! don't be mean to my sister" a boy with blonde hair threw himself at me.

I stepped to the side and pushed his head down into the ground. "and don't try to fight me" I hissed as the group of people laughed. While they were busy laughing I slipped out of the room only to be tackled by vivian.

"get off me!" I pushed her off and got to my feet. "nee-chan, where were you?" she asked looking up at me. "i told you to stop calling me that months ago." I muttered, looking at a few of the people that turned their head to look at me.

"remember, they said that people who aren't related can still be family" my eyes widened and I looked away from her. "well, they took me in and look where it got them." I spat as I walked away. "where do you think your going?" I turned my head away from the doors and looked back behind me. There was a little old man sitting on a bar. "and I'm supposed to stay here?" I said flatly. He hopped of the bar and walked towards me.

"yes, you seem to now vivian and from what Wendy told me you have no place to stay" I looked closer at him, but his expression was unreadable. "you don't know for sure." I snapped in annoyance. "please stay!" I saw vivian at the corner of my eye. "fine. Only for I few days." I groaned.

Just then I felt something knock me to the ground. "that's for smashing my face in the ground!" the blonde yelled, standing over me. "oi! Jerk." I kicked him back and sat up, glaring at the blonde. The people sitting at the tables laughed. I got to my feet and the same white haired woman walked up to me. "if your going to drag me somewhere, I'm not in the mood." I growled. "I'm just going to show you your room." she laughed. As she started walking out of the guild.

I trailed behind her as I entered a big building, with more rooms inside "this will be your room, if you need anything, next door is wendy, she will help." I sighed, wondering if I should just leave during the night. "my names Mira." as I took the key she handed me and opened the door. "you look a lot like me, it's almost like looking in a mirror" she said, smiling. Then I noticed it, we had the same hair color, almost the eyes. "it doesn't matter" I muttered before closing the door behind me.

Inside the room there was a table and chair with a fridge. I carefully walked into the next room. There was a small bed with a dresser and chest on the other side of the room. Opening the chest I found some bed sheets and put them on the bed. After I was done I flopped down on the bed, exhausted. "i can't believe I agreed to stay" I groaned sourly.

The next day I was sitting at a table, waiting for vivian to get back from a small mission she went on when the same group of kids walked up to me. "we saw you sitting here all alone and wondered if we could sit with you" I glared at the group, eyeing boy in front who had spoke to you, he was missing his shirt. "i prefer being alone, pervert" the raven haired boy looked down and realized he had no shirt. "crap! I'll be right back" as he took of running a girl with pink hair stepped up.

"sorry about him, that was Gideon. He has a habit of loosing his clothes. Anyway I'm layla. The boy with blonde hair is my younger sibling, his name is igneel." she pointed to the blonde who stuck his tongue out at me. "what do you want." I interrupted before they could go on introducing themselves.

"as I said Earlier, you were sitting here alone, we want to be your friend." Gideon was back, this time with a gray shirt on.

"well you can just leave." I pulled my hood further up. "why do you even hide behind the hood?" igneel asked, pulling it off. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to yell in surprise. "that's personal." I snapped, releasing his arm as he fell to the ground.

"i didn't get to introduce myself, I'm gale." a girl with short black hair sat down on the opposite side of the booth. "can you tell us your name?" she asked as the rest sat down. "if I tell will you leave me alone?" "yes, so just tell us"

"Amaya." I sighed, as everyone starred at me. "that's a pretty name" a voice behind me made me tense. I looked over to see Mira. "I'm going to try and get away" I thought. As there were to many people asking questions. I slipped out of the booth and began walking away. As I was walking someone stepped in front of me, causing me to run into them and fall backward.

"oh, sorry" I looked up to see a taller version of Gideon. "do you by any chance know or have seen vivian?" he asked looking down at you. "why do you want to know?" I grunted, getting off the floor. "well, I'm pretty much her adoptive father." I stared at him before shacking my head and walking away.

I left the guild and came across a lake in the woods and sat down by the edge, enjoying the alone time. "look what we have here." my head shot around and and my eyes landed on three men, the same brown haired one from before and two others.

I tried to stand up, but he punched me. "this is payback for these scars!" he hissed, grabbing onto me and pushing me into the water. My eyes widened as the cold water filled my mouth. Struggling against him I tried to get up, my legs screaming for air.

He then pulled me up, giving me only five second to breath before pushing me back down. I felt my arms change into the scaly ones from before. I dug my claws into the mans arm, but he didn't let go. I felt as if I was about to pass out, but I pulled him into the water and pushed him further down as I swam toward the surface.

I broke the surface and gasped for air, panting I pulled myself up and sent a glare to the two other men. Who saw my arms and turned and ran as fast as they could. Feeling satisfied I changed my arms back and walked away from the pond, hearing the man swim away.

"Amaya!" I looked to the side as someone called my name and jumped when I saw Layla and the rest of her little group rush towards me. "what happened, your soaking wet!?" Gideon asked, as he was the first to reach me. "it's none of your business." I felt something warm and turned to see igneel, holding a fire ball in his hand. Trying to dry off my clothes.

"i need to go, you should to." I made to leave, but Gideon grabbed my arm.

"i want you to understand that we are trying to help you. I get that you probably like to be alone, but you can't be alone forever." I looked into his eyes, full of concern and seriousness. I stared at him with shock. He smiled at me and released me. "you better go and change your clothes, we'll see you tomorrow!" he waved as I turned around and walked towards the appointments.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally found somewhere in the guild, where I could be alone when one of Vivian's team mates, leon ran in. "i need help, vivian is in trouble!" I sprang to my feet, running over to the black haired boy. "where!?" my mind was running "who would and why would someone take her?" I thought, angry at myself for not knowing. "w-we were coming back from-" he began but I cut him off.

"i don't care how it happened, just tell me where!" I snapped. "t-the woods west of here" he stuttered as I ran out of the guild. "Amaya, wait!" I heard someone call out, but I didn't stop, I couldn't. Not when she could be in trouble.

As I reached the forest, darting around tree's I found myself in a small clearing. "it's been awhile, Amaya." I froze, shocked when I heard the cold voice of someone I thought was dead.

"come out coward!" I yelled, looking around, but I couldn't see anyone there. I heard footstep's behind me, and looked back to see Layla, Gideon, Igneel, and gale running into the clearing. "w-what are you doing here" I asked completely shocked.

"vivian is family to me, I can't risk her getting hurt." Gideon growled. I blinked before nodding at him. "aww, how sweet" I spun around and saw a man with red hair walk up. Then there was a flash of light. Looking around, after a few seconds my vision cleared and I looked at the others. "can anyone see?" I asked, hoping no one could. "i Can't" Layla called out. "so you wanted just me." I breathed and closed my eyes, hoping it would work.

"so you've worked on your ice magic" he sneered as my hands began to feel cold. "you know I haven't practiced this magic" I waited a moment before launching at him, forming ice on my hand and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a little. "is that all you can do? I thought we taught you better." hi hissed. "spike...i thought you were dead." I whispered, barely loud enough for people to hear.

"well I'm not" he replied before there was a light flash in front of me, followed by a searing pain. I gasped, clutching my stomach. "w-why are you doing this" I asked, the last part ended in a shriek of pain as another flash of light sent me flying back.

"i think you know why!" spike yelled. I pushed myself to my feet. "w-where…is vivian" spike smiled maliciously before vivian appeared unconscious in front of him, a few bruises and cuts here and there. I felt my anger rise inside me as my arms turned into the demon one's. But something felt off. There was a weird weight on my back and as I turned my head I noticed I had wings.

"ooh this will be fun" he smirked and I ran at him. I was going faster thanks to my wings, but I still hated it.

I dodged his punch and kicked him in the stomach, followed by more punches. "don't ever lay a finger on vivian!" I yelled before punching him in the gut one last time. He smirk faltered, but he quickly recovered. "i guess I have no choice but to use my secret weapon."

my body tensed, waiting for whatever his secret weapon was. "poison light." spike held out his hand, as as a beam of sorts shot out at me. I tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough as I felt a hot pain shoot through my leg as I fell to the ground.

"we'll call this a...hello" he sneered before disappearing. I ignored the agonizing pain and looked around. "is...everyone o-okay?" I panted. "my vision is starting to clear, but we're unharmed." relieved I let myself relax a little, but I focused on my leg.

My demon like form changed back into my human one, with a slight glow. "Amaya, are you okay!?" I looked over as gideon rubbed his eyes and rushed over to me, his eyes full of concern. I nodded weakly "v-vivian, I think she's hurt to." I mumbled as the rest of the group began to recover from the strange light. igneel's eyes moved down to my leg and his eyes widened in anger mixed with concern. "a-amaya… your leg" he bent down as Layla went to go check on Vivian.

I looked down to see my leg and all I could see were cuts and bruise's. The bottom half of my pants torn. Gale looked over and gasped. "we have to get you back to the guild!" she shrieked. "we'll help support you." Igneel stated, helping me up on one side and gideon on the other.

"d-does someone have Vivian?" I looked behind me to see Layla, holding Vivian on her back. "let's go.."

with every step I took, I could feel the sharp pain and I could hardly walk. Even when igneel and gideon practically held me up. "are you okay, do you need to rest?" Gideon looked at me with concern but I shook my head.

By the time we reached the front gates of the guild, my leg numb with pain as gale ran ahead and swung open the door.

"we have vivian, but Amaya is injured really bad!" she yelled as igneel and gideon helped me into the guild hall. I didn't care that people were staring, all I could think about was if Vivian was safe. "V-vivan's...hurt too" t this point I could hardly keep my eyes open and everything was starting to blur.

"we'll take are of her in a minute, we need wendy!" gideon called out as I stumbled back. "take her over here!" I couldn't see who was speaking as I was led into a room. And helped onto a bed. I looked over and saw a blur of blue hair next to me. "this is going to hurt for a second" I felt a sharp pain on my injured leg, followed by a strange warmth. And passed out.

…

Mira followed behind igneel and Gideon, who were supporting Amaya. After she was put onto the bed and wendy began to work on healing her Mira looked down at the child's leg in shock. "what happened?" Mira turned to the two boys, who both gulped. "there was this man and he used some kind of light magic and blinded us." igneel began. "from what I could hear he and Amaya were fighting and she somehow knew him. As my vision cleared the man was nowhere to be seen, but I saw amaya on the ground and she already had the bruises ans cuts." Gideon finished and both of the boys looked behind her where Amaya was on the bed. A worried expression on their faces.

"and what about Vivian?" she asked, distracting them. "Layla has her, she has a few bruises but nothing serious." Mira nodded, Gray and juvia were probably with her.

"okay, let's leave so wendy can work on healing her." Mira said as she ushered the boys out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

…

I woke up with a dull throb in my leg as I forced myself into a sitting position and opened my eyes, rubbing them to wake up. "how are you feeling?" I jumped at the voice beside me. I looked over and saw Mira sitting beside the bed.

"where are the others, is Vivian okay?" I asked, not caring about her question as my gaze darted around the room. And as If on cue the door opened and Igneel and Gideon rolled in, both fighting each other as the girls walked around them. "your awake!" the boys immediately stopped fighting as the group ran over to me. As they circled around me looking as if I came back from the dead.

"vivian! Come in here, Amaya's awake!" igneel called out and Vivian rushed in a few moments later. "I'm sorry you got hurt, it was my fault!" as she hopped onto the bed, and hugged me. I pushed her off. "it wasn't your fault, if it was anyone's fault it was mine" I muttered bitterly. "why would he be there, I thought he was dead." I thought. my mind whirled with questions.

"amaya, Amaya!" I shook my head and looked up to see everyone looking at me with worry. "are you okay? we've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes" Gale asked. "I'm fine." I got up out of the bed, everyone still staring at me. "you saved me,does this mean you'll join the guild?" Vivian asked hopefully, hugging me again. I tried to pry her off me as everyone laughed. "fine! Only if you let me go." I groaned as she released me and jumped up and down in excitement.

"come on, you need to get a guild mark" igneel said, leading the way out of the room as I rethought what I said with uncertainty.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira watched as amaya pushed Igneel down to the floor because he kept asking to see her guild mark while everyone crowded around. "what was that for!?" he yelled, springing at Amaya. "leave me alone." she snapped as she ducked under a table for shelter as more people wanted to see her guild mark.

"Mira...Mirajane!" Lisana's shout made mira turn her head back to the table to see lisana and juvia looking at her. "oh, sorry" and lisana smirked. "staring at your little look alike?" Mira sighed "i just want to know more about her...i mean if you saw someone that looked exactly like you wouldn't you be curious?" Mira told them, looking down at her glass. Juvia had a thoughtful expression on her face before turning around and looking around the, now fighting guild hall. "Vivian, juvia needs you to come over here." she called out to the blue haired child that was fighting with rose, cana's daughter.

Vivian turned to juvia and broke away from the fight, dodging other people as she passed. A moment later her head popped up as she hopped on a stool next to juvia. "yes?" she asked, looking from Lisana to Mira and back to juvia with her big green eyes.

"i would like to know more about Amaya, starting off with how old she is" Mira told the little girl, thinking it would be best to start with something simple. Vivian put I finger to her chin, thinking. "she's twelve, and I met her when I was six." she said and Mira nodded. "how did you meet?" Mira asked cautiously. "well… all I can remember was this man was mad at her for some reason and was hitting her with something… and my parents took her in." Mira and the other women at the table stared in shock.

"Juvia wonders, what happened to your parents.." she asked, her voice trailing off at the end.

"after a year there was a fire and they died, the people in town blamed amaya, but it wasn't her fault. Then one day these men started chasing us and Amaya made me go hide. And after that I didn't see her until she came to the guild. But I have juvia and gray now!" she added hugging juvia, who smiled down at her. "thanks you can go now" vivian nodded and hopped off the stool and ran back into the fight that had seemed to grow. "that was helpful, so to sum it up she met Amaya when she was six so Amaya had to be around nine years old. Then after a year vivians parents died. and from what I heard it seemed like they just lived on the streets until some people took Amaya." Mira whispered lost in thought.

"juvia thinks you should look in the library, if Amaya's parents died in a fire it might be in some sort of record." Juvia stated and Mira stood up, having to get back to work as the bartender for fairy tail. "thanks Juvia" she waved before leaving to go to the kitchen.

…

"come on this mission with us!" igneel shouted excitedly, slamming down a piece of paper on the table. He looked to the side and his smile wizened. Curious I pulled the paper closer and examined it. "hey robin! Over here" igneel shouted. The job request was to help a town that was being attacked repeat idly by some vulcans. I slid the paper over to layla, who was trying to read it upside down. When I looked back up a girl with brown hair and purple eyes walked up to the table

"we're going on a mission and I wanted to know if you would like to come. I mean the more the merrier, except Gideon. He could stay behind." he added the last part with a smirk at gideon, who stood on the table and tackled igneel in anger.

"sure, what's your name?" she asked looking over at me. "Amaya, and ism not going" I muttered, receiving glare's from gale and layla. "yes you are, it'll be fun." layla was smiling but her voice held an underlying threat. "plus you need money for rent, so if igneel and gideon stop fighting we can leave." gale stood up, pulling me with her. "we're going on a job request we'll be back soon!" she informed Mira, who was at the bar before she and layla dragged me out of the guild, followed by gideon igneel and robin.

"why did they even drag me into this.." I groaned as I raced forward to where a scared little boy was in the forest. "come on, my guild mates are fighting the vulcans, I can take you to safety." I then, grabbed the boys arm and dragged him to a safe spot. "have you no gentleness for kids?" gale asked in an exasperated tone, looking back as I dragged the kid. "at least be grateful it's somewhere safe. I could've left it in the middle of the battle." gale rolled her eyes and dodged a vulcan, who tried to grab her. Spelling something out a burst of flames shot out at the vulcan, defeating it.

"is everyone else done?" gale called out, looking around as igneel punched his vulcan with his flaming fists and layla and robin walked up. And layla bent down to comfort the little boy. "that girls scary..." he whimpered, pointing to me. "got a problem brat?" I replied sourly. As everyone rolled their eyes and began heading back to the town to collect the reward.

"thank you so much, here's your reward of 30,000 jewl" a little old man handed gideon the money pouch as the boy ran over to a group of kids and talked to them, pointing at me again and all the kids starred at me. "oi! Stop starring before you get a black eye." I snapped and to my satisfaction they all ran away, scared of me. "welp, let's go." igneel said happily as he leaded the way to the train station only to have to be dragged onto the train by layla. "nooo!" he yelled as the door shut behind us and his face paled.

I leaned back, pulling my hood off once back at the guild sitting in my usual spot, sighing as everyone sat down at the same booth. "was that a good first mission?" gideon asked as he sat in front of me. "i didn't even want to come" I muttered under my breath. "well at least we know that amaya can't be trusted with kids" gale laughed. And igneel snickered, but quieted down when a sent him a glare. "so you went on your first mission?" I groaned as yet another person was there. I didn't even need to look up knowing Mira was right behind me.

"but your a wimp, you didn't fight. Do you even have magic?" igneel sneered, a big grin on his face. "i...don't like to use my magic.." I told the slowly. "well what kind do you use?" layla asked, leaning back. "she uses transformation magic!" my eyes widened as vivian appeared. "like lisana elfman and Mira?" layla asked leaning forward. I could feel everyone's boring into me. "can you show us?" I flinched, forgetting mira was there. "i wouldn't call it magic." I spat, and jumped up from where I was sitting. Surrounded by people on either side of me I stepped on the table and jumped over them running towards the door.

…

Mira watched in confusion as Amaya ran out of the guild, before turning to Vivian. "what did she mean by 'I wouldn't call it magic' do you know?" and everyone turned to vivian. "she sometime says it's more of a curse than magic, she also says that she wished she never even had it..." vivian mumbled as everyone stared in shock. "do you know why she says that?" mira asked softly. "amaya only told me that she was beat and got called a monster for it." vivian replied sadly. Mira gasped, feeling anger mixed with worry. "i guess I can now partly understand why she won't trust anyone..." mira whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"hey amaya, let's go on another job!" I was standing in front of the request board when I heard igneels voice behind me. Sighing I turned my head back to him. "no. I prefer going solo." I told him but he just smiled at me "that wasn't a question" he then proceeded to grab the back of my jacket, still wearing his annoying smile. "learn what no means!" I snapped, pulling my jacket from out of his grasp and punched him hard in the face.

"so annoying" I thought crossly as I sat down, burring my face in my arms. "they're trying to be nice, you should give them a chance." I lifted my head to see Mira smiling down at me. "i don't give people chances anymore." I muttered lowly, resting my head back against my arms. Mira bent down from across the bar to be level with me. her eyes full of concern. "they have no intention of hurting you. You did join the guild after all" she told me, smiling at the last part. I looked away, not sure what to do before I was pulled of my seat and onto the floor with a shout of surprise.

"I'm not taking no as an answer!" igneel shouted, grinning down at me and I glared back as Mira laughed. "I said no!" I retorted, kicking his feet out from under him. I got back up glared at him and faltered when someone grabbed me from behind. "your coming with us even if we have to drag you with us" layla said in a smug voice as she and Natsu worked together to try and drag me with them. "let go!" I kicked Igneel down and wiggled out of layla's grasp and jumped onto a table and pulled myself up onto a poll above. "how did you do that!?" igneel said with awe. "skills, something you'll never have." I shot out at the stunned igneel as gideon burst into laughter. "w-whatever! Just get down from there" he muttered. "i jumped up here for a reason-" I started as a force push me down. "what the heck!?" I groaned, rubbing my head from where I sat on a now destroyed table.

"sorry about pushing you off, I meant to grab you..." I turned my head and saw a man with spiky pink hair, wearing the same goofy grin as Igneel. "that doesn't make it any better." I got up off the ruins of the table. "wow! the table is destroyed she must be really heavy" I twitched and my gaze rested on a small blue cat. "you got a death wish, furball." I growled and the cat took a small step back. "putting that aside we are going on a mission, bye dad!" igneel called out before grabbing me again.

"what even is this mission?" I asked sourly when we were on the train. "it's for a play but and the writer needs actors, it pays good money." gale said with a smile. "no way am I doing that!" I told the laughing group.

"thank you so much for coming!" a man with dark green hair was standing in front of layla, thanking her. "you see the reason why I did not hire professional actors was because I wanted to have the feeling of fresh, new people who have never acted before." I rolled my eyes "he wants people who have no experience with acting. this play is gonna suck." I thought as he led us into a back room.

"I'm not acting, I don't care what you say there is no way." I muttered and the man then looked thoughtful. "hmm...well what kind of magic do you use?" igneel opened his mouth to answer "-i use...ice magic" it was was true, even though I had that stupid demon form I could still use ice. The mans eyes lit p and everyone stared at me in shock and confusion. "perfect! You can make icy weather!" I sighed in relief "at least I don't have to act..." I scowled and sat down by the table while the man told everyone their parts.

I concentrated hard and made a snow like form. "this is a good way for training." I muttered. "Amaya! Its getting kinda cold, can you practice somewhere else" I glared at igneel. "be lucky I'm at least helping" I shot out at him. "im just surprised you use ice magic like gideon." Layla said from where she was practicing lines with gale. "yeah, why didn't you tell us?" igneel asked, melting my snow with his flames. "i don't have to tell you everything about me" I scoffed. "let's just get back to work!" Gale called out to prevent a fight. I sighed and concentrated on my ice again.

"okay, today is the day of the play!" the man announced and I groaned. "whatever. I'm out until it starts" I told them walking away. I walked around the park and found a quite place to sit by the river in a tree. Watching the ripples in the water I had forgotten all about the play until I heard voices under the tree I was in. "that play is stating soon! I think the writer hired total newbies!" a teenage boy laughed. With a jolt I realized where I was supposed to be. Jumping out of the tree, startling the group of teens I ran towards the theater building.

When I reached it I saw I huge line of people. Pushing past them I ran into the building. "your finally here! We were beginning to think you ditched us!" igneel shouted angrily. "at least I'm here." I muttered before heading to the roof, where there was a second floor type place where I could use my ice magic. Waiting, I heard the sound of voices and footsteps as people entered and then everything went quite before Layla and the rest of the groups voices rang out. After more then half of the play was done the floor creaked where I was standing before cracking and collapsing. In the sudden moment I used my ice to make a pillar I could land on. Out of the corner of my eye I could see people staring in confusion. Hearing a thumping noise I looked down, through he ice I could see the shape of igneel. The ice broke from under me and I fell off the pillar. "why did you do that!?" igneel shouted, completely forgetting about the play. "the floor went out under me." I muttered. "i knew you would fall I mean with you stupi-" having enough of igneels annoying voice I iced it shut.

And angry look appeared on his face and he used his fire dragon roar. Just barely jumping out of the way in time I took notice of gideon. "ash brains! Your destroying the place" gideon shouted. "its fine, now fight me amaya!" he yelled before charging at me. "Igneel stop it!" layla tried to stop him, but it was too late. Igneel tried to punch me but I was fast and dodged, hitting his side and he flew into Gale and the people in the audience laughed. "hey! Get off me!" gale spelled something and igneel was sent flying into yet another person.

After that Gideon had enough and begun to fight with igneel. Getting hit with a blast of fire I was done with them. "if your gonna fight, don't hit me!" I yelled, stumbling back. Gale and layla sighed. "well you should get out of the way!" igneel was under gideon and was pulling his hair. I scowled and formed an ice barrier around them to contain the fight. Smelling smoke I looked over and saw that a fire was starting on a prop. "well… I'm done, have fun dealing with the fire" I told the exasperated looking gale and Layla. Hearing a huge crash, I looked back to where Igneel and gideon had busted out of my ice cage and one of igneels attacks hit a wall.

Knowing this wouldn't end well, I made an ice shield around me as the wall collapsed followed by the other sides. "w-well that's the end..." Layla said after a few minutes. "well if this is over, Amaya Fight me!" igneel rushed forward only to be stopped by a tall goat man. The room then began to ring with the sound of clapping. Rolling my eyes I left what used to be the theater.


	6. Chapter 6

Mira sighed as she flipped through another book. "have you found anything yet?" Mira asked Levy, who was helping her look in the library. "I think I did...but why do you want to know so much about Amaya?" levy's voice was filled with curiosity. "it could just be a coincidence for the look-alike thing, but Vivian said she used transformation magic." Mira sighed before taking the book levy handed her.

"so what did you find out?" Mira asked as she flipped through a few pages before looking back up at levy's concerned face. "just looking through these books you can't really see anything, but I looked closer and they have a connection." she told Mira, motioning to the books spread out onto table. "it says that a strange little girl with white hair was found in a village near hargeon port. A few years later a house just a few miles away burned down and what appears to b the same girl was there, this time with Vivian. After that there's not anything else." she told Mira and she nodded.

Then levy's eyes widened and she had an excited look on her face. "there are wizards and potions about memory stuff" Mira nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "maybe there is someone or something that you can use to look into Amaya's memory."

Mira smiled at levy, wondering why she didn't think of that before. "thanks levy!" Mira hugged the blue-haired mage before cleaning up the books they had gotten out. After she did that Mira left the library and walked into the guildhall, a few shouts getting her attention.

"Watch where you're going shrimp!" Mira heard the booming voice of laxus and saw him standing over an annoyed-looking Amaya. "_you're_ the one who walked into me" she muttered sourly, crossing her arms.

Laxus looked like he was about to say something but Amaya iced his mouth shut and walked away to a table. Mira laughed with the rest of the guild at laxus being silenced by a kid. Mira turned away and continued her duties as the main bartender.

…

"Amaya!" I looked up to see Igneel robin Gideon and gale running towards me, without waiting they hurriedly pulled me up and to my surprise, actually walk out of the guild. "so?" I asked and Igneel looked around anxiously. "we stole an S-class mission!" he whispered and I stared in shock.

"Are you in?" Robin asked smirking. I did think it would be cool to go on a S-class mission but I was also still unsure if I should trust them.

"fine." I muttered. "so this mission is to get rid of a phoenix, and with igneels fire dragon power he can eat its flames." Gideon told the group, and igneel jumped up in excitement "I've never eaten phoenix flames!" I rolled my eyes.

"we're finally here!" Gale exclaimed as we reached a small town. "now we need to find the mayor." Gideon looked around and eventually walked over to a man. "excuse me, we are here for the job" Gideon told the man, who looked at us in annoyance. "I ask for wizards and they send me kids!?" he grumbled and I shot him an angry glare. "if you think I'm weak, your wrong. I could knock you out in two seconds." I snapped coldly and he just scoffed, but his eyes betrayed a flash of fear. And the others murmured their agreement.

"t-the phoenix is usually over in the eastern woods..." he pointed in the east and gideon nodded his thanks and led the way. After a few minutes, I reached the shade of a tree and could faintly smell smoke, holding my hand out, blocking the way and the others gave me a confused look.

I pointed at the tree before jumping into it. "alight, you can scout ahead, we'll wait here." igneel said, dismissively his hand. I rolled my eyes "I don't need your permission" I hissed coldly before carefully creeping farther towards the end of the limb and before it could give way I jumped into the next tree. Sighing in relief I began to make my way further on.

After a few minutes I could hear faint breathing and climbed higher.

Looking down I saw a huge flaming bird sleeping. I felt a slight shake and my feet slid off the tree limb. I grabbed the tree limbs, ignoring the pain as my body slid against the rough bark as I stopped at a thicker branch. Letting out a sigh of relief I glanced to where the bird was still sound asleep. "that was close" I breathed, catching my breath for a moment before

leaving to find the others again.

"you took so long!" igneel shouted, annoyance clear in his eyes. "shh! The bird is sleeping, we can surprise it." I informed the others in a dry voice, slapping igneel. "good job, let's go before it wakes up." robin said, hardly containing her excitement. I turned around and led the way back to the phoenix.

As I reached the area where the phoenix was sleeping I let igneel take the lead and shot him a glare and mouthed the words "if you wake this bird up, you're dead." he gulped, understanding my silent message and crept over to the dozing phoenix with surprising stealthiness. He then opened his mouth and began eating the flames. The phoenix, sensing what was happening. Snapped open it's eyes and screeched loudly. Beating its wings it attacked igneel and everyone sprung into action.

**-flash back**-

"We are going to need a plan. I already thought of one, since igneel can eat flames he is going to try and eat them as a first attack." gale started glancing over at igneel, who was spread out on the floor and his face was tinted with green. "then we can have Amaya and Gideon use their ice and make a sword or something, hopefully, if it melts the water won't evaporate. " I nodded slightly, not taking my eyes off the window.

"sounds good. just remember, this isn't a normal mission it's going to be hard." Gideon told everyone, a serious look on his face.

**-End of flashback**-

"now Amaya, Gideon!" I placed both of my hands in front of me and tried to form something but it didn't work. "crap, I guess since I haven't practiced my ice magic in forever it won't work." I muttered silently. One of the phoenix's wings hit me in the stomach and sent me flying into a tree. Ignoring the pain I looked back up just in time to see Gideon also get sent flying back.

"fight me you stupid bird!" igneel yelled as he jumped on it's back and continued to munch on the flames. I stared more intently and saw a faint glow. "igneel get down!" I told the dragon slayer, but it was too late. There was another loud screech from the bird before a flash of light followed by a burning heat.

I winced and looked down to my arm where I had held it up to shield myself from the attack, it was burned and stinging slightly. Quickly getting up the phoenix flew straight at me and I just barely dodged, feeling the heat as it soared past me and I shot an ice attack at it. "Let me handle this!" igneel launched himself at the flaming bird and began to devour its flames, much to the bird's displeasure, it beat its wings and shook itself roughly.

Igneel turned his head toward me and nodded, flames still in his mouth and I immediately understood. Sprinting to where the Phoenix was I ducked under it and formed ice underneath it, causing it to slip and fall. The phoenix was getting annoyed and shot forward towards the town. I shared a look with gale and robin before chasing after igneel and the phoenix.

* * *

**hello to the people who actually read this story, sorry for not posting lately. I do have a plan for the story I just don't want everything to just happen I just want some stuff in between and I have had trouble coming up with stuff.**

**I also have an idea for a story that is similar to this one, but I wanted to know from you people who like this to decide if I should finish this first or work on both stories. (also the other story will take place during the storyline in the anime. anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wish to write and post new ones soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

I was knocked back onto a building, causing it to collapse. Groaning in pain I moved the pile of rubble that had fallen on top of me and looked over the now destroyed town where the phoenix was steadily tiring out.

Just as I was about to go help I winced, looking down I saw a large cut that had torn the fabric of my shirt and was slowly oozing blood. "_damn guess the stupid bird hit me harder than I thought._" I thought dryly as I tore the bottom of my shirt and carefully wrapped it around my waist. "that should do it for now..." I sighed as I jumped back just in time to evade the phoenix, swiping a talon at me.

Then it clicked. "if we can get it to use up all its magic power it should be easy to finish off!" I shouted the plan to the others and robin nodded in understanding.

"but how do you suppose we do that!?" igneel jumped onto the phoenix again as I avoided yet another attack. "how am I supposed to know!?" I yelled at him, slightly annoyed.

"just stop bickering!" Gideon exclaimed in exasperation.

"then why don't you come up with a plan" both me and igneel snapped at him at the same time.

The phoenix threw igneel off it's back. It dived down at me and I formed an ice wall around igneel as it tried many times to attack me.

It flew up a few feet into the air. "I think this might be a big attack." gale stated as the team, except me, backed up to stand behind igneel. The phoenix's body began to glow a soft yellow before it faded into orange before bursting into flames.

It beat it's wing repeatedly, causing the wind to become hot with a few flickers of flames. Wiping the sweat from my face I concentrated on the bird as its wings were now covered in more fire. "get down!" I yelled and formed another ice wall as It screeched loudly before there was a flash and fire erupted from the wings and crashed down on me.

Shielding my face from the fire with my arms, I was flung back and the fire died down with the phoenix nowhere to be seen. "Is everyone alright?" Gideon asked as his head came into view from beneath a pile of stones from a building that must've collapsed on him.

"I think so." igneel called out and the others murmured their agreement. "I just have a couple of nasty burns" robin stated, wincing as she grabbed my hand to help her up. "it seems everyone except igneel has been burned," Gideon added, shooting a look at the bruised, but otherwise unharmed igneel.

"We better get our reward and get out of here, the place is almost completely destroyed." Igneel laughed as we all headed to where the townspeople had been evacuated.

"Hello sir, we have defeated the phoenix and we are very sorry about what happened to the town" Gideon explained to the leader of the town before Igneel cut him off. "you can just send the paperwork and all that to fairy tail!" he exclaimed as the man begrudgingly gave Gideon the reward.

"thank you." the man nodded his head slightly and I and the rest of the group left the town.

"hey, Amaya" igneel said as we sat down in the woods somewhere, thinking it would be good to stay away from the guild and train for a few days.

"what?..." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"the man who attacked you, he said he knew you and I was wondering how you knew him and why you attacked him," he asked and I flinched, having pushed that thought to the back of my head I had forgotten about it until now.

"its...personal, but I knew him and a group of people. But..." my voice trailed off at the end and I could tell everyone had listened in.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell us yet, or at all we're okay with that. But if you ever need to talk about it." Robin said calmly as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and nodded slightly "now let's get to training!" Igneel yelled, changing the subject without meaning to.

~**flashback~**

"it was her fault he died!" a man with Grey hair wearing a long cloak exclaimed to a group of five with a child laying on the ground farther away.

Another man with red hair with the same cloak, only his was open, showing his white shirt. shot the child a glare before stepping towards her.

"We took you with us, cared for you. Then you kill our friend in return!" he shouted, kicking the child under her chin, throwing her up and backward.

"lea even taught you magic," he said, his voice full of hatred and coldness as he kicked the child again. A woman with long black hair. Stepped forward, an angry and worried look on her face as she ran to the child and put her hand softly on her shoulder.

"step away lea, or you know what happens." another man with black hair muttered darkly. He was wearing the same black cloak as the group.

The woman shot a glare at the man before slowly stepping away, her face full of pain and sadness. "i-i didn't kill h-him..." the child whispered, only to receive yet another kick, this time it was aimed at her face with more force.

~**reality**~

"good hit Amaya!" igneel laughed as I kicked him in the chest, knocking him backward. I rolled my eyes as he sprang up and launched himself at me.

Igneel crouched low to the ground and he tried to knock my feet out from under me, but I jumped up and landed on his back before springing back, pushing igneel into the ground.

"You have to teach us that move," gideon said. The group had been taking turns fighting with hand to hand combat, while the rest watched.

"it's simple," I stated, stretching my arm back. Looking up I saw a few small stars had appeared in the sky. "we better find a place to stay, its nighttime already." robin observed and everyone nodded.

We found a hotel to stay in for the night and ordered room service for dinner.

"when is the food gonna get here, I'm starving!" igneel complained from where he sat on the floor. Everyone rolled their eyes. "just wait-" Gideon began but was cut off from a knock at the door.

Igneel immediately sprang up and raced for the door, he gave the bellhop the money before snatching the food and setting it down on the table.

After eating the boys went to their own room and fell asleep.

~t**he next morning in magnolia**~

"I don't want to return to the guild… we are gonna be in so much trouble." igneel shuddered at the thought before a voice from behind made me jump.

"so you've finally come back." I spun around to see a woman with long, scarlet hair glaring down at me.

"e-erza, what are you doing here..." Gideon asked, now sweating profusely. Ezra shot him a look before grabbing the back of igneels shirt, as he was trying to escape.

"I'm taking you all back to the guild, even if I have to drag you back," she stated sternly. I gulped and shared a look with the others as we followed Erza, who was still dragging igneel.

The guild doors opened and I stepped into the guildhall. "let me go!" igneel shouted, fighting against Erza's strong grip.

Some people's heads turned to look at the group that had entered and had to suppress their laughs.

"where is master makarove?" Erza asked the person closest to her.

"I'm right here." I looked over to see the master sitting on the bar.

"I have caught the rule-breakers," she stated, letting go of igneel. He was still pulling against her and when she let go it caused him to fly forwards knocking me over, while the rest of the group saw what happened and had time to move forward.

Groaning, I kicked my feet back and pushed igneel off me before moving to where I was on my knees, rubbing my scar from the phoenix's attack.

"so I heard you five stole an S-class request" I stood up and looked at master.

"But we finished it, I don't see why it's a big deal." igneel said, putting both his hand on the back of his head.

"Whether you finished it or not does not matter. What matters is you put the lives of the people on your team in danger, now who won?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"it was Amaya's plan! She scouted ahead and found where the phoenix was and lead us to it. Then she took some of the heaviest attacks and she actually kept at least one of the buildings to not collapse" igneel smiled.

"what was your plan?" he asked as the whole guild was now listening in.

"after watching it fight, I had it hit me a few different times to test something..." I muttered.

"she figured out that with each attack its power was lowered and she kept blocking its attacks, so after a while, she told us to get down and protected us with an Ice wall before it used a huge attack." robin added

master nodded. "seeing as you finished the mission and didn't get a complaint I say you don't get the worst punishment." everyone sighed in relief and I raised my eyebrow.

"but you will have to repair the village with the money from your reward." he finished. "_I guess that's not the worst he could do…?" _I thought before master turned to Mira and told her something in a hushed voice.

She nodded before her eyes darted to me and I stared at her out of the corner of my eye before I was pulled by the rest of the group to our table.

…

Mira glanced at Amaya and she could tell she noticed but didn't do anything as she was dragged away to a table. Mira turned and followed master makarove to his office and shut the door behind her.

"I looked into what you said..." he began, pulling out a few pieces of paper that were held together by a paper clip. Mira watched him with curiosity as he handed it to her.

"do you remember that guild that wanted to recreate demons from the book of zeref," Makrove asked. Mira looked up and nodded.

"They tried to turn me into one," she stated, looking back down at the file.

"apparently, they somehow got a sample of blood or something from you and…" he stated, his voice trailing off at the end.

As Mira continued to read through the paper her eyes widened and she fell back into a chair.

"i-i have a child..."


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the guild hall at the usual table that the group would sit at. I heard the door open and close, but I didn't care, or look up. I was reading a flier for a job that I would take solo.

"amaya, there's a letter for you" I looked up to see Mira standing In front of the table, partially avoiding my eyes while holding out a white envelope. I slowly grabbed the envelope and looked at it in confusion. "who would wright to me..." I mumbled as everyone around the table watched me curiously.

I tore open the seal of the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside and stared at the surprisingly neat handwriting.

'_amaya, __if you are wondering who is writing to you, __you should know who this is and we are waiting in the woods __where we fought before. Me and the rest of the group__ think its time you finally get the punishment of what you did. __if you do not come __your little guild will pay the price.__' _

I read the letter over and over again in complete shock. I had barely noticed my hands were shaking until someones voice tore me from my thoughts.

"are you okay? You look pale and your shaking..." gale asked while reaching out to put her hand on my shoulder as my shock had subsided. I looked up at the concerned faces of the people around the table stared at me and swallowed.

Standing up rather abruptly and crumpling the letter I ignored everyone calling my name as I threw the paper on the floor and raced out of the guildhall, my heart pounding.

Once I reached the woods I stopped at the front, catching my breath. I wished I could just turn around and run away, but I couldn't put Vivian in danger, or keep running away. after I had rested for a minute I soundlessly crept into the forest, weaving around trees until I reached the same clearing from before.

I crouched down and listened to the faint voices. "she's just a coward, I doubt she'd show." a man with spiky Grey hair stated, while crossing his arms.

"I don't care what you think of me." I muttered coldly, my eyes darting around the group.

"_this can't be good." _

The first was the man with Grey hair, he was wearing a black tank top with a royal blue cloak. Then there was the same man with red hair. He was wearing a white cloak and plain black pants. Then next to him was another man with long black hair that was braided into a pony tail, he was wearing a beige shirt with a royal blue cloak lined in Grey fur.

Next to him was a woman with long black hair, she was wearing a white cloak with black pants.

"ah, so you did decide to come" the man with red hair said, clapping his hands together, a malicious grin on his face. "spike." I hissed coldly. He nodded before shooting a beam of light at me, which I dodged with ease.

"you can dodge now" spike exclaimed in mock happiness. "why do you want me here?" I asked, already knowing the answer as spike smiled.

"it seems she has forgotten, lets jog her memory. Right scythe, Lucas?" he asked the Grey haired man, who's name was scythe and the other man was Lucas.

"let me have some fun first!" Lucas yelled before springing at me. I jumped into the air, but he grabbed my ankle at the last second and slammed me into the ground with a shriek of pain.

I held out my hand and made an ice sword before blocking a punch from Lucas. After blocking his punch with my open hand I used the other one and swung the sword at him, it knocked him back before I felt something hit me from behind.

"always be aware of your surroundings" Scythe said in a menacing voice. "stop this now!" I looked up to see the black haired woman glaring at scythe.

"aw, your not going soft for the brat, are you?" Spike taunted, slamming his foot down onto my back as i gasped in pain.

I turned around, laying on my back and shot an ice spike at Lucas and scythe before slipping out from under spike.

I jumped into a tree and saw Spike shoot a glare at me before launching himself at me only to be blocked by a wall of ice.

"lea, what the he-" he growled as the black haired woman lunged at him. "I'm tired of seeing you hurt Amaya for something she didn't do!" she said, punching spike in the face.

I stared in shock before someone pulled me backward off the tree branch.

Landing on the ground, I groaned and saw Lucas and spike standing over me. "this is for ren." spike stated coldly before his foot glowed and he kicked me in the face.

I felt a hand roughly grab me by the back of my shirt. "we aren't done with you yet." Lucas laughed as he threw me on the ground, gritting my teeth I shakily got to my feet, moving into a defensive position.

"its about time you started fighting back!" he smirked and my eyes darted to where lea was being held back by scythe.

he sprung at me and pulled his fist back, but before he could touch me I stepped to the side and pushed him into the ground.

"its a good thing I got to practice that on igneel." I thought as Lucas got up from the ground, looking angry.

This time, before he could make the first move I jumped over him and landed on his back. I crouched before springing off of him and kicked spike, who was shocked and not ready for the attack.

"i have an idea, why don't we return what you did to us. A life for a life." scythe stated darkly, my eyes widened and I looked to where scythe was holding lea still.

"_what did he mean by th__at..."_ I heard footsteps and turned around and jumped just in time to avoid being hit by one of Lucas' attacks. I shot ice spear at him, he dodged most of the but he was unable to dodge one as he was thrown to the ground.

"now spike!" he yelled as I sent another ice spear at him. Spike grabbed each of my arms and put his foot on my back. "how long do you think your little arms will last?" he smirked before he pushed his leg forward and pulled my arms back.

"stop it, Do something to me instead!" lea screamed, fighting against scythe's hold. I gasped in pain when I felt my arms reaching their limit. The pressure on my back suddenly vanished and I fell to the ground.

"alright, scythe" spike nodded to scythe and scythe's mouth widen in a cruel smile. I was pulled up and held in place by Lucas. I stared in shock as scythe raised his hand and a sword appeared, and held lea in place with the other. Everything seemed to freeze as I realized what was happening.

"say goodbye."

what lasted only a few seconds seemed like an eternity. Scythe pushed his sword into lea's back and she gaped in pain.

"stop!" I screamed, but there was nothing I could do now. Scythe let go of the sword and lea fell to the ground. Something inside of me snapped as I let my body form into the demon one. Wings formed on my back and scales covered he back of my neck and shoulders.

Gold gauntlets also appeared, it reached the base of my hand before curving into long claws. Lucas immediately let go as I turned around and punched him in the stomach. He was sent flying into a tree with a shout of surprise. I glared at spike as he took a defensive position.

I ran at him, my wings helping me to move faster. "_this is what its like to fight like this, I never wanted to use this form again."_

I dragged my new claws across spike's face, leaving three long gashes that were already bruising and dripping blood. "what the heck, when did she get so strong!?" spike yelled, his voice full of pain and anger.

He kicked up and his foot connected with the bottom of my chin and I was sent flying upwards. I hit the ground and slid a few feet before twisting up into a crouching position, waiting for Spike to make the first move.

"_i have to finish this quickly"_

I tensed as spike darted forward and pulled his now fire covered fist back to punch me. Using the move I used on igneel when we practiced training I jumped up and landed on spikes back before using him as a launchpad and flew at scythe.

When I felt my boots make contact with his face I pushed back as hard as I could, sending both me and him flying in opposite directions.

I landed clumsily on the ground and looked over to spike, he had been knocked out from the force of him hitting the ground. So that only left scythe, from what I could remember he was always one of the strongest people in our group.

"you certainly have improved." he observed as a different sword appeared in his hand.

"you hurt lea, I'm going to make you pay!" I growled. He raised his sword to block my attack as I tried to punch him over and over again, blocking each attach with his sword. "your going to have to try harder than that." he sneered. Both his sword and my arm were pushing against each other when he used his free hand to punch me in the stomach.

I gasped for air when I hit the ground as scythe walked up to me. "weak!"

scythe pulled me up by my hair. "let me go! I never killed him! I never even would've thought about it!" I screamed, fighting to hold back the tears that were burning the back of my eyes. anger clouded scythes face and he pulled his sword up. I screamed in pain as his sword was raked across my face and over my left eye.

"don't even lie about it!"

I collapsed onto the ground, gingerly holding a hand up to my eye.

"i think you've served your punishment." he growled, his eyes full of hatred. him and everyone else disappeared with a flash of light.

I sat there for a minute before movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I realized it was lea and I stumbled over to her, the cut in my face long forgotten.

I stared in horror at the sword that was still inside lea's body. "A-amaya" lea whispered, turning her head slightly. Her eyes were full of pain as she looked into mine. "don't move, I can take you back to the guild! Wendy can heal you!" my hands had returned to my normal ones and I wrapped them around the hilt of the sword.

Taking a deep breath I steadied my shaking hands and pulled out the bloody sword threw it to the side. After that I placed my hands over her wound to keep her from bleeding out. I tried to ignore the blood that was still flowing from the wound as I tried my hardest to keep a gentle pressure on it.

"amaya I want you to take this" lea whispered. She shakily reached to her neck and pulled off an ice like gem that was connected to a chain around her neck.

"You can give it to me later" I told her, my voice cracking slightly my eyes meeting hers.

She shook her head softly and gave me a weak smile. "its to late now...please don't be sad" lea said as she raised her hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped from my eye.

"don't talk like that, you can't leave!" I pleaded holding back the tears that burned the back of my eyes as best I could.

"ever since you joined the group, you were always like a little sister to me. I couldn't watch you die" lea whispered, gasping in pain at the end.

Lea pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I made sure to keep pressure on her wound but I still leaned into her chest, enjoying the warmth slightly. Her breathing had started to slow and become shallow. "l-lea?" I whispered I could not feel her moving anymore.

She didn't respond and I felt a numb shock rush over me.

"No, no! Please don't leave!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"please!"

**~flashback~**

"are you okay?"

standing in a grassy field with a few trees here and there was a younger version of lea crouching in front of Amaya, the rest of the group behind her but they all looked friendly and were smiling.

Amaya shrunk back, fear clear in her eyes. "its okay, we won't hurt you" she told her. Amaya nodded slightly and relaxed slightly.

"my names lea whats yours?" lea asked softly

"A-amaya"

lea smiled and stoop up holding her hand out to help amaya stand. Amaya slowly reached for her hand and looked at the rest of the group. "this is my group. We would like you to come with us." lea said gesturing to the people standing behind her. amaya glanced at lea he eyes wide.

"r-really?" amaya asked in disbelief.

"of course" lea replied smiling down at amaya.

…

The scene changed to the middle of a forest.

"now try to focus your magic power in your hands and form the ice" lea said standing across the clearing from where amaya was. Amaya closed her eyes and focused her magic power into her hands.

"good job! You did it" lea praised and amaya opened her eyes to see some ice that had formed in her hand. Amaya smiled and pumped a fist in the air.

…

**~end~**

I sat there with my hands shaking as a cold numbness spread throughout my body. I chocked back a sob and moved my hand towards the limp body in front of me brushing the hair out of lea's face. Her body was still faintly warm.

I took off my jacket and tore a piece of my cloth of my shirt I tied the cloth around lea's stomach where the sword had pierced her and felt warm tears slide down my face.

I placed my hands on my knees and pushed myself into a standing position, refusing to give into the ache in my limbs I searched for a place to bury lea

"it has to b the best place I can find" I said and stopped when I found a nice river and closed my eye letting the Autumn breeze flow through my hair. I nodded slightly before returning to the clearing that was partially in ruins from the fight. I gently lifted her body the best I could and fought against my limbs that were screaming in pain and tiredness.

When I finally made it back to the river I rested lea's body on a soft grassy area and walked a few steps to the side where I had decided to dig the grave. I dug my hands into the ground and pulled out a chunk of soft soil. After what had to have been thirty minutes of digging I was still nowhere near close to finishing.

"I'm not leaving until its done!" I screamed silently and new tears spilled from my eye and I dug more harshly until my hand hit a sharp stone. I reeled back slightly and examined the cut on my palm "it wont kill me to have a few cuts" I muttered.

Hours must have passed and I was now covered in dirt and bruises but the grave was completed I smiled softly at my work as I crawled out of the hole in the ground and let my tired body rest for a few minutes by the water as I gratefully let the cold water soothe my sore throat.

Turning back to lea I quickly tore off her cloak and wrapped her body in it before slowly lowering her body into the makeshift grave. My heart shattered to pieces when I pushed the soil back in the hole. I patted the last of the dirt in place and nearly collapsed due to tiredness

"I'm not finished yet"

I pushed myself up and walked toward the forest in search of some wood. A few minutes had passed and I had found some suitable wood. I retraced my steps back to the secluded river and I sat down with a sharp stone, that I had found by the river bank, I began to carve out lea's name. After that was done I stuck it into the ground at the head of the grave and used the leftover pieces of torn cloth that I had not needed I tied both planks of wood together in a cross motion.

I took a step back and looked over my work, it was clearly not the best grave but I knew lea would have appreciated it nonetheless. The wood at the front had some unique carvings on it as well as lea's name.

"why did you have to do it" I manged to choke out as my body had finally given in to my tiredness and I fell to the ground as I sat there crying. I had cried till I couldn't anymore staring blankly past the grave. I thought I heard a noise behind me but just shrugged it off as my imagination.

…

** ~at the guild~**

it had been an hour since Amaya had unexpectedly run off after reading the letter. "gale! I found something!" Mira looked up from where igneel had shouted, he was standing beside the table they were at before and he was holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

Gale snatched the paper from igneel and her eyes widened slightly at what she read. Mira rested her arms on the bar counter and watched as gale and the rest of her team had approached her.

"what do you need?" Mira asked trying to hide the concern in her voice

"do you know who sent the letter to Amaya?" Gideon scratched the back of his head and looked up with pleading eyes

Mira shook her head and reahed her hand out to take the letter. Gale had pulled it back slightly but released it when Mira gave her a look. Mira read through the letter feeling more and more concerned. Mira looked back up to the teens and preteens and turned towards master makaroves office.

Mira knocked on the door and turned the brass handle when she heard a voice answer from inside. Mira slid in the room and shut the door behind her and turned to where the master of fairy tail was sitting behind his desk.

"what do you need my child?" he asked when he noticed the look of worry on Mira's face.

Mira walked up to the desk and handed him the letter and waited while he read through it. "this is urgent, we must tell the guild" he said after a few minutes of silence and hoped off his chair and left the room. Mira followed him to where he stood on the stage.

"listen up brats!" he yelled as silence fell over the guild and heads turned to listen to what their master had to say.

"this morning amaya received a letter from an unknown person that she seems to know. It told her to meet somewhere that she and said person had fought before, which leads me to believe that this person or people intend to bring harm to her." he began his voice betraying his worry for the newest member.

A hushed whisper spread across the guild and makarove continued "that was not the only part of the letter that concerns me, it also said that if Amaya did not show whoever this is would come after the guild." he stated, leaving out some parts and peoples shouts echoed across the hall.

"we need to find amaya!"

"no one threatens fairy tails members and gets away with it!'

makarove cleared his throat and silenced the guild as best he could "Natsu, Gageel you and a few others will form a search party and try and tack Amaya." Makarove gestured to the two dragon slayers and both nodded a seriousness in their faces.

Makarove turned to Mira "Mira will be one to acompany you and someone from Amayas team" he began "do one of you know the place the letter was talking about" the team nodded "the whole team will go! Amaya part of our team if one of us goes we all go" Gideon stated looking straight into his masters eyes with surprising intensity. A few people nodded at what the young boy had said and the rest of the team had walked up to stand behind Gideon.

"very well, bring Amaya back." he ordered as Mira joined the group and left the guild hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting lately! **

**so for my explanation I may or may not have destroyed my drawing tablet and I have been trying a new one that is different** **(and better quality) that will not cost me a fortune, also including writers block, ****as well as ****trying to improve my writing skil****l****s so writing is taking slightly longer than normal.**

**With all of that being said I have something new so when someone is thinking it will be like this: **_'__something something….blah blah blah…' _

**and whenever the povs switch instead of with only amaya being like- I walked down a shady road and got kidnapped **

**it will be like that for everyone and soon I will add more povs. **

**I think that's everything… Enjoy!**

sat leaning against a tree trunk watching the beautiful sunset from the small river area where I had chosen to rest, although the sunset was hardly worth enjoying with the fresh feeling of pain and sorrow from the recent death that had seemed to fill my mind.

I knew that it was only a matter of time if not already that fairy tail would send out a search party worrying about my sudden disappearance. I groaned slightly as I moved my body to stand despite my sore muscles screaming in protest. After standing I used the tree for support and fell silent, listening for any sounds out of the ordinary.

After a few minutes of hearing only the rustling of the leaves being moved around by the breeze and the occasional chirps of some birds I decided that I should tr and open my eye that I had kept closed from the whole sword dragged across my face thing, very painful. I carefully opened my eyelid and hissed from pain, slapping my hand over the wound which caused me to apply a few choice words for my stupidity of slapping an already irritated and painful wound.

'_better hurry and find something to heal this_'

I started my trek through the forest and soon enough I heard voices behind me. "her sent is really strong now" the guy, who I think is named Natsu said.

From the sound of his voice and the rustling of the bushes and grass told me they were not to far behind. I knew I couldn't outrun them as I was injured more than I would like to admit and that Natsu was a dragon slayer, which meant that he could just track me down again, I decided to just wait for them so I walked *limped* over to a tree and leaned against it crossing my arms.

After a few minutes the voices became clearer and their footsteps were louder until I saw flashes of different hair colors and Igneel pushed his way through a bush. His eyes landed on me and widened slowly. Before he could react the rest of the people with him appeared from around the small wall of bushes that I had chosen to wait behind and stared at me.

I couldn't really blame them for staring. I mean, I must have looked like I was half dead.

"Amaya! We've been looking for you, what happened?" gale asked as her eyes traveled over the many cuts and bruises that covered my body and my torn clothes.

"congratulations you found me. what do you want, a trophy?" I sneered at the shocked group that consisted as my "team" Mira, Natsu and Gageel.

I crossed my arms and stared at them coldly. "w-what happened? You look..." Igneel began, trying to find a word that wouldn't sound like a insult.

"look what, awful, terrible the list could go on." there was silence for a minute before gale spoke up.

"we came to find you after you had left so suddenly, you need to come back to the guild to get healed" she said with a worried look on her face.

"well then your out of luck, because I'm not coming back with you." my gaze hardened and this time Gageel stepped forward.

"with all that blood on your shirt you must have a pretty bad wound" he said motioning to my shirt, which I realized was stained in blood.

"its not my blood" I said simply and shrugged only to immediately regret it and to have to hide my pain.

"what do you mean "not my blood?!" igneel almost shouted.

"i mean its not my blood, now keep your nose on your face and out of my business" I hissed. Igneel looked taken aback.

"hey, he just worried about you you don't have to get rude" Natsu took a few steps towards you but stopped when I raised my hand up, signaling him to stop before pushing myself away from the tree.

"then you can save that worry for someone else and leave." I retorted.

"we aren't leaving without you. You look like you could fall over any minute" Gideon argued

"then I guess your staying here" I muttered and was about to leave when something hard hit the back of my head, causing me to stumble and pass out.

…Mira pov...

I watched as Gageel hit Amaya, knocking her out but catching her just before she hit the ground. Some of her teammates sighed and shook their heads.

"it was the only way we would be able to bring her back" he replied before holding Amaya up, careful not to make her injuries worse.

Natsu nodded "well lets go back. The guild is probably worried." he said and turned around walking away without waiting.

i turned to walk away with one last glance at Amaya's unconscious form. _'what could have happened' _

back at the guild hall Amaya was immediately taken to the infirmary with Wendy close behind. As we were waiting for Wendy to finish master makarove came down from his office and a few other people had walked over to ask what happened but only got a shake of the head or shrug for an answer.

A million questions filled my head like, _'what did she mean by "not my blood" whose blood was it?' 'why did she seem colder then usual, did something happen?' _and many many more as we waited for what seemed like hours.

Finally Wendy stepped out of the room with a smile on her face. "she is alright, only a few major injuries that might leave scaring. She will need to rest for a few days and not go on any missions" she said, adding the last part with a glance at Amaya's team.

There was slight movement out of the corner of my eye behind Wendy, followed by groan. Everyone turned to see Amaya on the floor in front of Laxus

"Wendy said to rest plus watch where your going." he growled at the scowling preteen. I sighed slightly. Makarove got up from his seat and walked over to Amaya as she got up off the floor, her arms and legs wrapping in bandages as well as some covering her left...Right? Eye. (sorry cant remember which one was hurt)

"what happened"

**sucky ending, as usual. I am trying to work on my writing skills to make this story a hundred times better. Also….almost at four hundred views! Who would've thought something I wrote would get so many!? **

**But having that many views doesn't mean the people who read like it… anyway I am trying to write faster. So um… im going to sleep, over the last day (or two) I have been staying up late writing, then deleting, this chapter and I have finally put together something that is...good, maybe. **

**But I am trying to post more often. bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Almost the entire guild surrounded the group that had brought back Amaya wanting to find some answers.

"where did you find her?"

"what happened?"

where only a few of the questions that were asked. Whenever anyone had asked the only response they got was the shake of the head. So everyone waited for Wendy.

After what was only half an hour, which felt like hours to half the guild since no one had much patience. Wendy walked out with someone behind her.

Makarove motioned for Amaya to step forward. When she did everyone saw how her arms were covered in bandages as well as one side of her face was half covered.

"what had happened?" Makarove asked his voice laced with concern.

_~amaya pov~_

I glared at Master with cold eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and put my left hand in my pocket and motioned towards the rest of the guild who were now surrounding me on one side.

"you have to know my Sad and what some people would call Cruel past. And I do not feel like sharing to anyone. The only people I shared it with betrayed me." I looked out of the corner of my eye as I said this and saw people looking at me with..._pity_. I scoffed and turned back to Makarove.

"i understand you don't wish to share with us, but if you did we could help you" he said. I looked closer at his face and didn't see any pity unlike most of the people here. I hated when people pitied me it was just annoying at times.

"No. you don't understand anything." I hissed. "if I tel you will you finally leave me alone" I asked with a raised brow. Makarove nodded so I began to explain my story.

"i have another magic from before my ice, I was hated for it and spent a majority of my life on the streets. Until a group of non-magic wizards found me and took me in. we traveled a lot and one of them taught me the magic I have now. Skip forward a year or two, me and another guy in the group that I was closer two were ambushed by some other dark wizards. They were after me for reasons I only half know and while fighting one wizard had a magic to manipulate others magic. When I had attacked he directed it and hit my friend, killing him almost instantly.

What I didn't know was that another one of my so called "friend" saw the whole thing and twisted the whole story saying I killed him. Which I technically did, but to where I did I of my own free will. All but one of the group believed him. They left me and now I get sent a letter saying to meet them. Of course when I had got there I was attacked, I wasn't surprised. I fought for awhile until I was grabbed from behind an forced to watch the one person who believed I didn't kill die inf front of me." I said. No tears. My voice was cold, it normally was.

There was a silence in the whole room.

"amay-" Igneel began.

"don't. i don't want your pity or whatever else right now I just want to be alone and rest. So now I will be leaving" without waiting for a response I spun around and marched out of the guild before anyone could protest.

When I opened the guild doors a refreshing cool breeze blew my long hair behind me as I made my way to the small apartment that is slowly becoming my home.

After I was home I took a long shower to try and clear my jumbled thoughts. I sat onto my soft, plain white bed and held the small necklace in between my fingers, staring at it. After the events from today I knew that I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

'_what if they just turned around and left you?'_

I shook my head and pulled back my hair so I could clip on the necklace, I would keep it safe no matter what. But there was still another thought in my mind as I rested my head against the feathery pillow, I _have _to get stronger.

_~Mira pov~ _

the whole guild was left in a shocked silence after the story. My eyes followed the small white haired girl as she left. I wanted more than anything to run up to her and find some way to comfort her. But she most likely would push me away. She didn't know, no one but me and Makarove knew. Well, at least we're sure nobody else knows.

From what Amaya had said has been through a lot, and maybe even more that she is hiding, but it's still too much for a child. The fact that she went through all that and came out of it with trust issues shows just shows strong she is.

**A/n: sorry this is so short…...but I have had a major case of writers block, even though I said that last time… and maybe even the time before that?! I don't know what to do with myself. I _do _have a story line and such for this book but I just can't seem to be able to type it. But it is also that the plan I have I can't actually write it yet because I have to get this part done first so I'm kinda stuck for right now. I would have made this chapter longer but I also really, REALLY feel like I need to update this. bye**


End file.
